Upgrade/Quotes
Ben 10 Permanent Retirement *"Your cash request has been denied." *"Oh yeah! I'm ready for anything! Bring it on! What's next?" *"Aw, boring old Aunt Vera? Noo!" Tourist Trap *"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." *"Shut up." *"Okay Twinkletoes, time to go home!" *"Whoa, that's new! Not so funny now, is it?" *"Do not touch the electrical guy when you're made of living metal." *"That's it! I'm pulling the plug on this guy's pranks. Hey Sparky, catch!" *"Oo-kay, so that wasn't the best idea." The Alliance *"Time to work out!" *"Now this won't hurt a bit!" *"Okay, I lied." *"Abnormal's way more like it." *"Gwen, we gotta go." *"She's all yours." Last Laugh *"You wanna play hardball? Game on!" *"Just warming up, lady." *"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not polite to spit?" *"Strike three!" *"You can do this. He's just a guy with a red rubber nose and big shoes. Nothing Upgrade can't handle." Side Effects *"Look out! One side! Coming through!" *"Hey!" *"Some people just can't hang onto their money." *"Well, I did just nab a bad guy." *"Now we're talkin'!" Secrets *"Sorry, you are a loser, and always will be." *"What? I'm just entertaining myself." *"Ooh, what's this? A diary? Dear diary, my cousin Ben is such a-" *"I was just fooling around." *"What kind of attention could I attract in here?" *"Try picking on someone your own size!" *"He can fly a spaceship?" *"Grandpa!" *"NOOO!" Gwen 10 Max *"Now what?" *"I don't think so." Grudge Match *"I said wait!" *"This guy doesn't just operate the control console - he IS the control console! And now I control everything on this ship!" *"Whoa! I didn't do that! And I can't override it!" *"Need a hand, or six?" *"All of you! Take the escape pods back to your home planets!" *"You too!" *"And I'm giving it back. Go, now!" Back With a Vengeance *"Whoa! What happened? I never even touched it! Unless...maybe now I don't have to. Grey Matter!" Ben 10,000 *"Ugh. Aw man!" *"Take that!" *"When are you gonna get it through your thick skull? If this is your fight, it's my fight too." Game Over *"Whoa. What happened?" *"We're inside Sumo Slammers Smackdown? Cool!" *"Robo Sumos? That is so Level 1." *"This isn't a challenge, it's a slaughterfest!" *"Jealous?" *"Sayonara, suckers!" *"Oh yeah! You've been Sumo Slammed! Ben's the best, forget the rest!" *"I can take care of myself, and you, all alone. Now we play by my rules, Kenko." *"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" *"I'm right here, doofus." *"Ishiyama?" *"Whoa. Really? Well, maybe I could-" *"Grandpa? What are you doing? He's a good guy!" *"You were trying to fool me into taking you back to the real world?" *"A true Sumo Slammer never retreats. I'm going to defeat him honorably." *"I don't think so. This game's over" *"Go on! Say it." *"Who cares what you think, geek? I wanna hear it from him." *"So, now who do you think is the best Sumo Warrior?" *"Grandpa?" *"Read the instructions..." *"Whoa, no time for goodbyes." Under Wraps *"Upgrade? Aw man!" *"Just wanted to get you all fired up before cooling you way down - permanently!" *"Anybody for an extra large order of mummy ripple?" Be Afraid of the Dark *"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" *"Aw, why can't you just stay grounded like your master?" *"Well, this is my stop." *"Thank you for flying Air Upgrade. Buh-bye." *"Who else?" *"Somebody open the airlock." *"Lucky for you guys a real hero showed up!" Divided We Stand *"Upgrade? Oh man, I wanted to go Ditto!" *"Okay, this is starting to hurt!" *"Ugh, working on it." *"This fast enough for you?" Ben 4 Good Buddy *"Or become it." *"What, never seen a train come alive before?" *"Surf's up!" *"Uh oh." *"Who needs train tracks?" *"All aboard!" Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"Upgrade." *"Upgrade!" *"Okay, you win." *"Psyche!" *"Whoa! Not the kind of upgrade I had in mind!" *"Whoa! This is not fun!" *"Whoa!" *"Aw man!" *"Big guy, red face, four arms? Never heard of him." *"This is your planet?" *"Involved in what?" *"You're looking for Azmuth too? Maybe I can help you find him!" *"Let me guess: another Galvan practical joke?" *"I am so not listening to my history teacher!" Road Trip Rumble *"Dare ya to hit me now!" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *"Build something." *"You build stuff, I make it better, fight fight fight, we win." *"Yeah!" *"Nice shot, Rex!" *"Run run run run run run run!" Ben 10: Omniverse OTTO Motives *"How about an upgrade?" *"You told me never to touch your car." *"What about the part that looks like your truck?" *"Whoops." *"You're not too good with machines...you know, considering." *"Hah...sorry Rook." Something Zombozo This Way Comes *"Cotton candy? Well, this is a sticky situation." *"Cut it out, Rook. You're only gonna hurt yourself...or not." *"Yeah, you said that already." *"Popcorn, peanuts, get 'em while they're hot!" *"You know, for a sad clown you've got a lot of anger issues." *"Sorry to have to do this to you, but it's for your own good." Animo Crackers *"Aw man." The Color of Monkey *"Upgrade?" *"Yeah, thanks for the update...update nothing. How about an upgrade?" *"Woo-hoo!" *"Ready?" *"Yeah, you bad guys never win anyway." *"Are you crazy? I AM the bike. I'd really prefer not smashing into things, it actually does hurt." *"Roooooook..." It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 Ben 23 (Techno-Bubble) *"We just combine our powers and do it like Maltruant." *"Aw man!" From Hedorium to Eternity Young Ben *"Figure out how to shut down that evil smoke-creating thingy, and the portal, while I kick some Ectonurite butt." *"Uh oh." *"Huh?" *"Hello there." *"Hey! Zs'Skayr! Let there be light!" *"Gotcha!" The Final Countdown *"How about an agitated Upgrade?" *"There. Transmission ended. Now I can route a comlink over the open channel. Grandpa?" *"All better." *"The whole base?" *"Wha-huh?" *"Got it. Wait, no! The prison's locked up, but the winch is not aligning to the power core." *"Grandpa, you've gotta evacuate Bellwood."